Touch of a Finger
by Smut-Sister-Shioko
Summary: Late for their mission, Sasuke goes to retrieve Naruto. What he finds in the blond's bedroom was not what he expected. Now, Sasuke can't get the image out of his head. Seeing the blond everyday brings Sasuke to do things he normally wouldn't have done to his friend.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Sadly.

A/N: I'm not a fan of replying to reviews or big authors notes here. My word count is for the chapters alone. Check out my profile page for more information.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke leaned back on the wooden railing. He glanced up at the sky, idly noting the ominous clouds steadily making their way over from the east. He frowned slightly, eyebrows drawing together. Running along tree branches in a downpour was not something he necessarily wanted to do. He hoped his three team members would all be on time so they could gather the villagers and leave before the rain came. The blue shirt he was wearing, with its high, open collar, was not the most ideal for rainy weather. The lack of sleeves, as well as his black shorts, was not going to keep the chill at bay for long.

Sighing in resignation, he crossed his arms over his chest as the first drop landed on his nose. A giggle to his right made him turn his head, eyes focusing on the pink haired kunoichi beside him.

"Sasuke-kun looks funny with his eyes crossed like that." Haruno Sakura giggled once again, before edging closer and holding her umbrella above both their heads. "Kakashi-san being late doesn't surprise me," she started, bumping elbows with him when she leaned back beside him, "but Naruto isn't here yet. We're heading to Suna; he's usually the first at the gates when we have a mission there."

Sasuke grunted indifferently. "He'll be here," he said, looking towards Naruto's house from the corner of his eye.

Sakura leaned her head back, smiling up at Sasuke with her eyes closed. "It's amazing, isn't it? How well you know him? Ahh, but everyone knows he loves to go see his friends." She straightened up, twirling the umbrella back and forth in her hand. "I wonder if he's trying to stuff his bag full of ramen again?"

With one last glance towards the edge of town, Sasuke turned his eyes towards the girl at his side. She was dressed more appropriately to the weather, with her long sleeved white shirt and leggings. On top of those, she had a pink vest and short skirt to add layers. He noted the leg guards, currently serving as leg warmers, she had on.

He shrugged his shoulders slightly, not replying verbally to her question. It was aggravating him, no matter what it was the blond was doing. Turning around, he rested his elbows on the ledge and gathered his hands together in front of his mouth. He pointedly turned his back on the direction Naruto was in. A smirk tugged at his lips when he heard Sakura huff beside him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Maybe you should go find him?" she said, turning once again to look up at him. "After all, you're the one who gets him to move the fastest," she said, smile widening on her rosy cheeks.

Knowing she was right and that in the long run, it would get them moving faster, Sasuke stepped out from under the protection of the umbrella. Lifting one hand over his shoulder in a wave, he jumped from the ground, landing lightly on his feet on the roof of the closest house. Turning in the proper direction, he propelled himself forward toward his destination.

He noticed the villagers in the streets running for cover from the rain as he jumped over their heads. A few noticed him. Some of them looked away, some met his eyes, some of them even waved at him. Of course, then there were the few who sneered at him. He looked forward, pretending he didn't notice them. He hardened his expression. Naruto was the one who brought him back; Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the rest of rookie 9. He'd been the one to come to help them in their battle to win the war. And he'd helped win that fight, helped saved the world from Obito and the Eternal Mangekyo. He was forgiven by his friends and that was all that he needed. With a final glance at the near-empty streets, he quickened his pace, wanting to see his friend's smiling face. If his already pumping heart pumped a few beats a little faster, he brushed it off as needing more exercise.

When Naruto's apartment building came into view, he slowed down enough to land softly on the balcony, relived at the overhang to shield him from the rain. A slightly displeased look on his face, he shifted the wet fabric of his shirt on his chest to a more comfortable fit. Looking around to make sure there was nobody around to see his suspicious behaviour, he leaned forwards to look into the streaky patio doors. He didn't see Naruto from where he was standing and with a glare at the weather, jumped onto the flower bed outside Naruto's bedroom window. What he saw inside almost made him lose his balance. He plastered himself against the wall beside him.

Drawing in a deep breath, he peered out from behind the plaster into the window once more. Thankfully, Naruto was still there, having not heard the scuffle of Sasuke scrambling to right himself. He silently thanked his late parents for being Uchiha and passing the clan's Kekkei Genkai on to him. The sharingan flickered to life.

The blond sat on the bed with his feet most likely on the ground. From where Sasuke was standing, all he could see was the tan skin of Naruto's back. He was naked. With the tip of the mattress from his weight, he could just make out the crack of his friend's ass. His gaze travelled up the bare back, and down to the movement of an arm.

As a male, Sasuke knew exactly what that arm motion meant. Naruto was getting off. He was jerking his arm up and down at a fast rate, pausing briefly at what Sasuke assumed was the head of his cock. His head was tilted back, hair sweaty around his temples. The cords of his neck stood out, taut from the angle it was stretched at. Sasuke could see the top of a leg and wondered if Naruto's legs were spread, if he was palming his balls with the other hand not in view.

He stared, enthralled. When a drop of water slid into his eye, he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. He became aware of his surroundings once more. The rain was pouring harder than ever, running down the window in little streams. It was distorting the image of Naruto behind it, but not enough to block it completely. It was also running down the planes of Sasuke's body, making him shiver. One part of his body was not cold, he noted with a leer. His own dick was standing upright, begging for the attention Naruto's was getting. He slid one hand down his body, adjusting himself within his pants. Tempting as it was, he had half his mind still on the mission. Heaving a great sigh, he withdrew his hand from his groin and prepared to jump down from the sill.

Naruto, he saw, had moved. He was now lying down on the bed, propped up on the wall with pillows behind his back. His bed sat perpendicular to the window and as such, Sasuke had a view of what was between Naruto's legs. He leaned back against the wall, former plans of leaving forgotten. He knew if Naruto so much as looked out the window, he'd be able to see the other male gawking at him.

After adjusting himself, Naruto continued to jerk himself off, using fast, rough movements. His other hand was resting casually on his chest near his pectorals. Through the rivulets of rain on the window, Sasuke could make out his fingers flicking across his nipples. He watched as Naruto switched to the other nipple, gave a sharp tug that lifted his hips off the bed. Sasuke was momentarily distracted watching Naruto's hand move along the length of his cock and when the hand he had previously been watching joined the other, he was startled. Like he had been imaging earlier, Naruto rolled his balls in his palm, pulling them away from his body gently. They slid out of his grasp to bounce back towards his body, and Sasuke moaned at the sight.

His eyebrows rose when the hand let go of his sack to continue further between his legs. When one finger circled the pucker of flesh hidden between Naruto's ass cheeks, his other hand let go of his cock to hold his ass open. Sasuke felt his own cock give a warning twitch.

The rain was finally letting up, allowing Sasuke a clearer view into the room. He watched, eyes glued to Naruto's finger, as it sunk into the tight heat of the blond's body. It slid in gently up to the last knuckle but Naruto forced it in further, hand making indents on his own ass. He pulled it out, scraped the flesh outside with his nail, then pushed it back in quicker than the first time. His cock, which at that point, had been left unattended, jerked against his stomach.

Sasuke reached for his down dick the same time Naruto let his ass go and reached for his own. Eyes half-lidded in pleasure, he watched with his enhanced eyesight as Naruto pushed himself down against the fingers. The sweat seemed to have gathered at the blond's ass, the skin surrounding his stretched hole was gleaming and looked slick.

Sasuke tried to imagine his own fingers there and tried to keep pace with Naruto's frantic jerks. When Naruto pushed another finger in his ass, Sasuke squeezed the base of his hard on. He watched those two fingers force themselves deeper into his friend's body once before another joined them.

Jumping off the sill to the roof of the adjacent building, Sasuke bowed down against the ventilation system, pants already around his thighs and jerked his cock once before shooting his load all over the metal. He leaned there, panting, straining his neck to see around the window frame of Naruto's room. He'd wanted to try and finish at the same time as his friend. All he could see was his arms spread across the bedspread and his hands clenching. Sasuke felt his gaze focus on those hands, knowing where they'd just been.

A wild shout from kids in the street below snapped Sasuke out of his daze. He pulled up his damp shorts, wiping his soiled hand on the inside of them first. He evened his breathing before jumping off the roof to the ground, and then again to the previously visited balcony door. He knocked twice, harshly, before standing back and waiting for Naruto to answer him. Sakura, he knew, was going to unleash her famous wrath on them both if he didn't get back to the bridge soon for their mission. Whatever had happened, whatever it had been, was going to stay between him and Naruto. He knocked once more before opening the glass doors himself and letting himself in.

"Oi, dobe!"

A distraught squawk was his only answer, but the blond came running around the corner quickly enough, black sweats around his hips. His chest was still sweaty and his hair was even more plastered to his temples then when Sasuke had noticed before. "Sa-saskue?! Wha-what are you doing here?!" he garbled out, voice breaking and cheeks turning a bright red hue.

To avoid his own red face from being known, he turned his back on the other. "Does the word 'mission' bring any reason to mind?"

"OH! Oh yeah, that was today, wasn't…Gaara!"

Sasuke mentally face palmed. He turned back around when he heard a thump and found Naruto sprawled on the floor face first, end table moved out of its previous position. He started shaking his head at his friend's antics, before he got distracted by the small dip in his spine. The skin was more shiny there than the rest of his body, and Sasuke realized he hadn't wiped the sweat off before running out of his room. He schooled his expression and forced his libido away before the blond caught the emotion plastered on his face.

Naruto pulled his knees underneath him, glanced once back at Sasuke and saw the perpetual frown across his face. Clearly mistaking his face for displeasure, he jumped up and ran back down the hall. "I'm taking a quick shower!" came floating back to Sasuke's ears.

"You don't have time, dobe, they're waiting on you," he said. More softly, but still loud enough, he added, "like always."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"Grr, stupid teme."

Sasuke sat himself on the worn out sofa in the room, hearing attuned to what was going on down the hall. By the banging and crashing, he assumed Naruto was actually listening to him and forgoing the shower. His assumptions were correct when his teammate came back into the room a few minutes later, jacket on and pants hiked up. He pushed Sasuke out of the way to the front door, only to get a face full of the wood when Sasuke shoved him back.

"We don't have time for your antics, the villagers are ready," Sasuke said, passing over the usual fight. He knew, even if the blond didn't, that Sakura had been waiting for a long time. He followed the blond out the door, pausing only for a second when Naruto paused to wait for him. Bumping shoulders with his friend briefly, he followed Naruto down the street, admiring the way his jacket raised when he lifted his hands behind his head. His gaze briefly lowered before he snapped it ahead of him, hands in his pockets with his fists clenched. He'd had troubles keeping his eyes off him before this, he knew it was only going to get worse.


End file.
